Best part
by nannisa365
Summary: Hanya sebuah coretan pena yang berbentuk daily life pertemanan antara ketiga pasang kekasih. Kookmin, Vhope, Namjin #Bts semi - baku
1. Perkara Jam 07 Pagi (KM)

Jeon Jungkook, seorang komikus tampan yang terkenal akan cerita web comicnya yang banyak ngelawak daripada seriusnya kini tengah menikmati apa yang orang-orang sering sebut dengan istilah 'me time'. Jungkook telah digoda belaian hangat ranjangnya dan dekapan selimut ditubuhnya. Tidak memperdulikan alarm ayam berkokok dari handphonenya. Tidak memperdulikan matahari yang telah meninggi. Tidak memperdulikan jeritan 'sayang' dari sang kekasih yang pasti tengah kerepotan di dapur. Kamarnya ia buat seakan kedap suara.

Dirinya berfikir telah bekerja keras selama 24/7 setiap minggunya. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya ia menikmati dunia mimpi seharian di minggu ini. Namun, jika ia pikir lagi ia tidak akan bisa menikmati impian mingguannya itu. Dikarenakan sang kekasih tercinta, Park Jimin namanya si cantik yang kekurangan konsumsi kalsium ( jangan panggil pendek atau bantet karena hidung kalian akan tersleding segera ) itu pasti mengacau. Ada saja perkara yang terjadi disetiap minggu pagi dengan macam - macam sebab akibat.

Seperti saat ini.

Meski Jungkook menutup matanya rapat - rapat, ia tau kekasih nya itu masuk kedalam batas wilayahnya berdiri mengecak kedua lengan di pinggang mentapnya dengan tatapan jengah.

Jika kalian berfikir Jungkook itu seorang cenayang ataupun punya six senth kalian salah bung! Seluruh kebiasaan Jimin ia hapal di luar kepala.

"Boo, mari kita joging! Aku gendutan nih, naik satu kilo". Tuh kan, baru saja diceritakan.

" Boo, ayolah. Ini sudah jam 07 pagi. Masa, kamu males-malesan gitu sih!" Suara sebal dari Park Jimin sudah terdengar lagi. Harusnya Jungkook segera membuka matanya seperti minggu yang lalu - lalu. Tapi sepertinya, sang dominan ingin mencoba hal yang baru.

Seperti tidak akan mengalah kepada submisif nya yang cantik, imut dan montoque ini.

"Besok saja ya Boo, aku ngantuk banget nih. Semalam aku lembur menggambar tokoh baru." alasan Jungkook yang masih saja memejamkan matanya.

Alasan yang sangat tidak bijak bapak Jeon yang terhormat - inner Jimin berteriak.

"Bukannya kamu lembur karena main Uno online bersama Mingyu? Hmm.."

Jungkook merasa dibodohi sekarang. Kenapa sih ia tidak pernah berhasil membohongi Jimin?

"Serius Boo, aku memang lembur gambar tadi malam."

"Ck, ayolah Boo. Temani aku sebentar saja. Kau tak malu ya punya pacar gendut?" rengek Jimin, meminta sedikit saja agar Jungkook mau luluh.

Masih memejamkan mata, Jungkook hanya tersenyum lebar dan menjawab sekenanya.

"Bagus jika kau gendutan. Jadi aku puas menguyel - uyel pipi mochimu atau meremas bokongmu yang sudah pasti makin sintal". Jawaban yang bukan sekenanya namun jawaban yang mengundang kemarahan seseorang.

Dan Jungkook hanya belum sadar akan konsekuensi yang akan ditanggungnya.

" JEON JUNGKOOK!!! Akan aku bakar semua kertas gambarmu dan juga laptopmu!! Kau tau ancamanku tak main - main!!"

Matanya langsung membola sempurna, ancaman Jimin selalu benar terjadi seperti saat Jungkook tak sengaja menyentuh bokong Jimin ketika mereka memutuskan tinggal bersama. Kolor iron mannya habis terbakar di depan matanya.

Kini tampak Siren - laptop tercintanya sudah digeret Jimin bersamaan ratusan kertas gambar dan sketch book yang baru ia beli yang sudah jadi jiwa raganya selain Jimin.

"UWAAA!!! Jangan Boo!! Aku bisa mati kelaparan tanpa mereka!!!"

"Bo do. Biar aku bakar habis kesayangan kamu!"

"TIDAAAA!! SIREN ANAKKU CINTAKU!!!"

Dan berakhir dengan Jimin yang puas menjadikan Jungkook babu seharian penuh. Jungkook nelangsa, bisa mati kelaparan ia jika Siren dan teman - temannya dengan kejam Jimin bakar.

Well, sebaiknya jangan cari perkara dengan Jimin di minggu pagi jam 07 ya, Kook.


	2. Sepatu (Vk)

.

Senin di awal bulan merupakan tanggal yang sangat dijauhi bagi Jungkook. Tanggal Deadline akan komiknya yang harus segera ia berikan kepada editor. Komik strip sederhana yang ia setor tiap satu bulan sekali sebanyak 4 chapter perbulannya ke salah satu web comic terkenal. Jika dalam keadaan seperti ini sebaiknya jangan ganggu dia untuk alasan apapun. Bahkan, Jimin yang notabene kekasih nya sendiri pun akan melipir dan menjauh ketika kondisi Jungkook sudah memasang wajah gahar nan serius di hadapan Siren - laptopnya yang mempunyai banyak anak buah.

Jimin memilih melipir pergi tanpa ketauan dan shopping alat komestik atau setidaknya cuci mata membeli baju baru. Menguras salah satu kartu kredit kesayangan Jungkook. Untung Jungkook sayang. Untuk Jimin calon istrinya. Ahem.

Seketika apartemen menjadi sunyi dan senyap layaknya kuburan. Kondisi saat ini masih stabil sebelum seorang alien datang menyerang kedamaian dan pintu kediaman Jeon Jungkook. Bukan hal asing sih melihat wajah sang alien hampir menangis jika mendatanginya. Tinggal tunggu saja apa yang akan dikatakan alien itu, jika tidak penting maka ia akan sukarela menendang sang alien melewati jendelanya dan jatuh dari lantai tujuh.

"Jungkookie..." suara berat seperti om - om itu terdengar sangat menjijikan ditelinga Jungkook ketika sang alien memanggil namanya. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menjadi Burhan, Hyung" jawab Jungkook yang masih fokus menatap layar dan fokus terhadap kedataran dada pemeran wanita di komiknya.

Alien tadi duduk bersimpuh bersebrangan dengan Meja Jungkook. Fyi, meja Jungkook itu rendah dan membuatnya terpaksa duduk di lantai. Alien tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal membuat Jungkook kembali bergidik takut. Alien itu kesal diabaikan dan kesal dituduh ingin seperti Burhan.

-memangnya siapa Burhan itu?

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak penting sama sekali.

Dan omong - omong, alien ini adalah seonggok laki- laki tampan yang tengah kesal akan sesuatu. Nama sebenarnya Kim Taehyung. Sahabat sepopokan Jungkook walau terpaut jarak umur 1 tahun. Kemana - mana selalu menempel layaknya amuba (jika Jimin tidak bisa menemani Jungkook di kampus). Sering di duga pacaran dan Jungkook yang menerima predikat sebagai yang disodok dan dikatai bohay.

Oh No! No! No! Jungkook tidak ingin sampai itu terjadi. Jungkook itu dominan yang doyan menyodok dan berlaku untuk Jimin saja (padahal ia belum pernah mempraktikkan nya dengan Jimin). Lengan kekarnya punya otot yang menonjol. Tidak! Ia tidak sudi dipanggil submisif maupun uke.

Tinggalkan info unfaedah itu, kembali ke Taehyung yang kini malah tengah berlutut dan menunduk di depan Jungkook. Matanya terlihat sedang berkaca - kaca. Membuat Jungkook sedikit empati dan mengalihkan sementara atensinya.

"Kenapa Hyung? Ada yang mengganggumu dan hubunganmu?" tanya penasaran. Takut - takut Taehyung memiliki masalah dengan pacarnya. Ah tapi tak mungkin. Jungkook tau pacar Taehyung itu baik sedunia, atau jangan - jangan Taehyung yang berulah dan kini menyesal?

Oh astaga!

"Jungkook, maafkan aku... Aku.."

"Iya! Katakan ada apa, Hyung?!"

Jungkook makin panik.

"Maafkan aku Jungkook! Aku tak bisa, jangan paksa aku. Aku masih cinta Hoseok dan aku yakin kau pasti masih cinta Jimin kan? Jawab iya Kook!"

O-oke, sepertinya ini akan dramatis.

"I-iya memangnya kenapa?"

"Maaf, aku tak sudi menjadi Seme mu. Kita itu seperti sepatu, sepasang tapi tak dapat menyatu. Karena kita ini sahabat Kook! Bilang pada teman - temanmu yang menjodohkan kita. Please, jangan paksa aku!"

Seketika Jungkook Jawdrop. Seperti pemeran laki - laki di komiknya yang terkejut mendapati wanitanya ternyata satu clan dengan Pico. Sama sekali tidak penting.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung dengan tampang bodohnya.

Jungkook malah bangkit dari tempat duduknya berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya pelan, menghela nafas berat seberat dosa Arrei.

"KEAMANAN!!! DI RUMAHKU ADA PENCURI!!!" Jeritnya nge-gass.

Poor Taehyungie


End file.
